Particle therapy systems use an accelerator to generate a particle beam for treating afflictions, such as tumors. In operation, particles are accelerated in orbits inside a cavity in the presence of a magnetic field, and removed from the cavity through an extraction channel. Particle beams extracted from the accelerator can be used to irradiate a target volume in a body.